Molestando a los vecinos
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Bart y Milhouse hacen travesuras en su barrio, pero molestando a dos vecinos


Era un fin de semana largo por allí en la Avenida Siempre viva, en la ciudad de Springfield, y dos amigos infantes quienes eran Bart Simpson y Milhouse Van Houten se la pasaban caminando por las calles desiertas de su barrio disfrutando su día libre.

Mientras caminaban, ambos se pusieron a charlar:

-Bien Bart, ¿Qué hacemos en un día sin escuela?-

-Ah no sé, ir a las maquinitas se pone muy rutinario y siempre están los mismos juegos-

Seguían caminando y hasta que a Bart se le prendió la lamparita y dijo:

-Ya se, vamos a ir a molestar a un tonto que vive a unas casas de aquí, como que nunca sale y es medio raro-

-¿Qué pasa si se enoja?-

-Eso es la idea, hacerlo enojar a ver como se pone-

Bart y Milhouse fueron a la casa de Rudolph, un veinteañero solitario sin vida social, que era tonto y patético, además que se la pasaba las horas mirando las telenovelas. Su casa estaba sucia y no estaba bien cuidada, por eso que en su jardín la vegetación crecía sin control, llenándose de malas hierbas y otros seres vivos como insectos.

Algo que habían hecho los bravucones antes era bombardear la casa del director Skinner con ensalada podrida, y el dúo de amigos era bombardear la casa mal cuidada con latas y piedras.

Cuando comenzó el bombardeo a la casa de Rudolph, el solitario comenzó a enojarse por los ruidos ya que no lo dejaban ver la televisión, aunque fue inútil el intento de levantar al máximo el volumen de la televisión, se levantó del sofá, abrió la puerta y grito:

-Oigan, pendejos de mierda, déjenme en paz, que no me dejan ver las telenovelas-

Pero el dúo de traviesos se pusieron a reír por lo que Rudolph les grito, aunque sus carcajadas hicieron enfurecer más al solitario y tomando una escoba, iba a salir a la acera, porque su casa tenia rejas.

Cuando Bart y Milhouse huyeron, Rudolph les gritaba:

-Rajen de acá, la concha de la lora, la próxima les voy a denunciar con la policía-

Cuando ambos amigos se ocultaron en un arbusto, a Bart se le ocurrió penetrar en la propiedad del veinteañero para hacerles más bromas, y pensaba escalar las rejas y entrar en secreto sin que el dueño lo supiera.

Ambos niños escalaron la reja y yendo hacia el tejado, entraron por la ventana de la habitación, y estaba lleno de juguetes y cosas antiguas y en las paredes colgaban carteles de modelos como Carol Alt:

-Este tipo es patético, aunque los posters de Carol Alt están chidos-Decía Bart.

Lo que Bart tenía en mente era hacer un ruido para asustar a Rudolph, para eso tomo unos petardos que el niño guardaba y encendiéndolo con una mecha, hizo que explotara y el hombre sin vida social se levantó del sofá muy asustado.

Escuchando las carcajadas de Bart y Milhouse, Rudolph agarro la escoba y con furia se dirigió a los dos infantes, a quien le gritaba:

-Malditos enanos, por entrar a mi casa voy a llamar a la policía, pero antes los voy a cagar a palo-

Pero Bart le arrojo talco y aunque estaba medio ciego, lanzaba ataques con su escoba a lo loco, ellos trataban de esquivar sus escobazos y fueron al televisor a cambiarle de canal y pusieron a Krusty el payaso, y eso hizo enfurecer aún más a Rudolph.

El joven agarro algunos vasos y copas que guardaba y empezó a arrojarles a sus atacantes, pero ellos se cubrían con una bandera, hasta que yendo con la escoba en mano, lanzo un ataque que rompió el cristal del aparato.

Pero el joven monto en cólera y rugió:

-La puta madre que los re mil pario, mejor no llamo a la policía, mejor los voy a matar a los dos-

Esta vez trataba de agarrar a Bart y a Milhouse para castigarlos, pero ellos les tiraban adornos de los muebles, pero eso lo hacía enfurecer a un más, hasta que estando delante de un mueble, Rudolph salto para agarrarlos, pero ambos infantes lo volvieron a esquivar y el mueble lleno de platos, adornos y portarretratos se fue abajo.

Pensaban que el joven murió al caer el mueble, pero estaba vivo y más enojado aun:

-Bart, mejor vámonos de aquí-

-De acuerdo Milhouse-

Como una bestia, Rudolph salió del mueble, aunque con una pierna lastimada. Para que no escapen bloqueo la puerta con el sofá y los dos infantes corrieron para salir por donde entraron y el enojado solitario los perseguía.

Cuando iban a ingresar al dormitorio, el joven salto y les cerró la puerta, pero Bart fue al baño y tomando varias cosas, les lanzo a Rudolph, e incluso le tiro una toalla, sin poder ver, y estando ciego fue al baño y tropezó con una barra de jabón que había en el piso.

Entonces los dos infantes iban a huir por el ático, y cuando subían, Rudolph salió del baño, más enojado aun, aunque no podía caminar, se arrastraba como si fuera un animal.

Para que no suba, pusieron muchas cajas para que no avance, y continuando con su huida, Rudolph subió al ático y las cajas se le cayeron encima, pero igual subió y rugió:

-No tienen a donde escapar, pendejos de mierda, ahora los voy a matar por no dejarme tranquilo-

Volvió a lanzarse sobre ellos, pero otro mueble viejo que estaba allí se le vino encima, ahí Bart y Milhouse abrieron una ventanilla y bajando por el tejado, descendieron por un caño, cruzaron la reja y huyeron.

En la acera estaban tomando aire por lo sucedido:

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Bart.

Pero una patrulla fue a la casa de Rudolph, que fueron llamados por los ruidos. Los efectivos ingresaron a la casa, y cuando llegaron al ático, el joven ataco al jefe Gorgory, a Eddie y Lu.

Al día siguiente, los dos amigos, en especial Bart, quisieron volver a hacer aquella travesura que realizaron con Rudolph, porque fue muy divertido. Esta vez, fueron a otra casa, pero de un anciano cascarrabias que como la victima anterior, no tenía vida social, y se decía rumores de que estaba loco.

Con una canasta, pusieron hormigas dentro de dos bebes de mentira, además, la casa donde vivía el anciano no tenía rejas.

Pusieron la canasta, tocaron la puerta y se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto, y cuando el anciano salió, vio con curiosidad el regalo y dijo:

-Oh, me dieron dos bebes de juguetes, pero tienen hormigas-

Jeff, como se llamaba, le picaron las hormigas que salían de los juguetes, Bart y Milhouse comenzaron a reírse, pero el anciano escucho sus carcajadas y los encontró.

Esta vez no tuvieron suerte, y Jeff los llevo a su casa y les dijo:

-Oh perfecto, ahora tengo nuevos amigos, así que vamos a divertirnos-

-Creo que esto no me va a agradar-Dijo Milhouse.

Los dos amigos fueron vestidos con ropas antiguas y el anciano preparaba una extraña comida, Jeff les decía:

-Vamos a jugar a la comida y luego vamos a bailar-

-Bart, yo quiero irme-

-Tranquilo, ya voy a saber cómo huir-

Mientras Jeff traía su extraña comida, Bart lanzo un limón al piso e hizo que el loco anciano se caiga y se le cayera encima lo que había preparado, y pego un grito por estar caliente.

Los dos amigos se quitaban sus ridículos atuendos y comenzaron a correr, pero el colérico anciano les tiraba cosas, cuando llegaron a la puerta, no pudieron abrirla, ya que estaba bien cerrada y tampoco por las ventanas, porque estaban aseguradas con rejas.

El anciano se dirigía a ellos, con intención de darles bastonazos, pero Bart agarro un mantel de una de las pequeñas mesas a la cabeza, y les tiro unos adornos en la cabeza para aturdirlo, pero igual atacaba sin ver nada, y era más peligroso.

Trataron de huir por la puerta trasera, pero también estaba cerrada, y con apuro no sabían que hacer, pero cuando Jeff parecía que los iba a agarrar, dio un bastonazo a una llave haciendo soltar el agua, y ya no se detenía e inundaba la cocina.

Como todo estaba cerrado, comenzó a inundar la casa, los dos infantes se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a subir a las habitaciones, y cuando se metieron a una, encontraron un vehículo antiguo, que era un automóvil para niños, pero no les servía, así que cuando salieron sin que Jeff lo supiera, tomaron dos cuadros para usarlos como tablas de surf, pero con la presión del agua y con la vejez de la puerta principal, abrió la entrada rompiendo los cerrojos y candados, Bart y Milhouse aprovecharon y escaparon, aunque el anciano salía despedido de su casa.

Cuando salieron, los dos amigos corrieron, pero Jeff fue a su automóvil que aun funcionaba y comenzó a perseguirlos.

Apenas arranco, el automóvil parecía que se conducía solo, pero Bart y Milhouse trataron de correr lo más rápido, aunque Jeff gritaba por ayuda ya que su carro lo envió a otra dirección, de lejos, escucharon que choco contra otros autos, ellos se alejaron de la calle, pero el anciano salió vivo y comenzó a darles bastonazos a los demás conductores.

Bart y Milhouse volvieron a sus hogares, pero además de hacer travesuras, vivieron una gran aventura, y así que volvieron a sus casas, fue el fin de semana más loco que han vivido, y eso que se lo contaron en secreto a sus amigos, pero nunca a los adultos.

Rudolph fue arrestado por agredir a los policías y enviado a un manicomio, lo mismo que a Jeff, que lo enviaron a un asilo para que se le quite lo loco.

Fin


End file.
